Rabbit for Dinner (Pilot)
"Rabbit for Dinner" 'is the pilot episode of ''[[Doodle Toons|'Doodle Toons]]. It originally aired on November 16, 2014. Synopsis When a woodland bear captures Jellybean for dinner, Bellybutton must go to great lengths to get her back. Plot Deep in the woods, a common brown bear is coping with his illustrious hunger, and is desperate to find a scrap to eat. The bear pulls out a telescope, and gazes around the surrounding area. After finding an unenthusiastic (and unappetizing) moose, and a small goldfish, he finally sets his sights upon Jellybean, whom he notices across a river. The bear sticks out his tongue, imagining himself sitting in a home with his stomach full, with only Jellybean's remains left on a plate. He thinks about this possibility for a second, and after getting a crazed look in his eyes, sets out to capture his prey. Bellybutton and Jellybean stand across the river, not yet noticing the bear behind them. Bellybutton is playing a small tune on his guitar, which Jellybean happily jigs to. The bear sticks out his face behind a tree, planning his attack. After sporting a fang-y smirk, the bear slowly reaches his claw behind Jellybean, and grabs her by the neck. After a brief look of surprise, Jellybean cries out to Jellybean, giving a slightly annoyed look shortly after. Bellybutton, seemingly unaware of this, is content to keep strumming his guitar, until Jellybean reaches down and snaps it in half, bashing Bellybutton on the head in the process. Jellybean lets loose another scream. As Bellybutton comes to, he flips out in fear. The bear then menacingly licks Jellybean on the side of her face; after giving a brief taste test, he comes to the conclusion that his prey will taste wonderful. Bellybutton, barely taller than the bear's shin, chirps "threateningly" to the bear. Bellybutton then gives a small, pitiful kick to the bear's shin. The bear becomes enraged, who, after a moment's hesitation, gives a harsh blow to Bellybutton's head, sending him flying through the air sideways. Bellybutton flies right by a bored pig, right into a second pig's butt. The bear dashes away with Jellybean. Seeing this, Bellybutton jumps on top of the pig, yanks his tongue like a car engine, and speeds off after the bear. A round of bullets from the pig's nose shoot out, hitting the bear's back-end. The bear, furious, forces Jellybean to swallow a jar of bullets, which he then shoots out of her mouth much like a machine gun. The pig and Bellybutton are hit, and the two swerve wildly out of control. The bear lets out an evil laugh. However, we soon see that the pig has risen into the air, with its tail acting as a propeller, Bellybutton hanging on the bottom. Bellybutton launches off of the pig, into the bear's face, with Jellybean giving a face of relief. The white rabbit beats the bear mercilessly,. However, the bear becomes enraged yet again, and holds the now-terrified Bellybutton by the ears, who smiles nervously. He's thrown back into the pig, who both go flying, before landing with a thud; Bellybutton lands under the pig. After climbing out and gasping for air, he watches as the bear yet again makes off with Jellybean. Bellybutton whimpers, and begins to sob for his girlfriend. The pig, looking pitied, glances over at a taco restaurant, titled "Freddy's Conveniently Placed Taco Stop". The pig runs off, and appears back a second later with taco, of which he eats. However, this taco causes the pig to erupt in a gas explosion, sending him flying off in another direction with a trail of stomach gases behind him. The pig then hits a tree. Bellybutton watches this unfold, and gets an idea. We cut to a new shot; Bellybutton is feeding the pig a bucket of tacos, a grin on his face. He mounts the pig in anticipation; the pig, meanwhile, is again not looking to well, his back-end seconds from another gas explosion. The pig explodes with gas, and goes rocketing off, Bellybutton holding on by his eyelids. The two pass Goldie, and in the process, turn her into a realistic looking yellow cat. Passing over some hills, Bellybutton and the pig pass Cruncher, who gags and faints from the scent. Meanwhile, in the bear's cave, the bear is about ready to devour Jellybean. Opening his mouth wide, Jellybean reacts by screaming. This doesn't go on for long, however, as Bellybutton bursts through the wall of the cave with the pig. (This turns out to be the wrong cave, as Bellybutton looks on in horror as another bear is lying in bed with a naked female companion.) Shocked, Bellybutton speeds off. Bellybutton finds the right cave, and socks the bear in the eyeball, sending him sprawling backward. Jellybean, filled with relief, hugs Bellybutton. The bear, angry, snatches Bellybutton, and glares at him menacingly. The white rabbit, however, pokes the bear in the eye. The bear recoils in pain, and just misses hitting him with his fist. Bellybutton rams straight into Jellybean, who gets hit with a bowling ball. Bellybutton grabs the ball, and rolls it into the bear. The bear, however, strikes back by choking Bellybutton with his own tongue. Bellybutton grabs a club, and strikes the bear on the head, and on the knee. The bear leaps up in pain, and falls on Jellybean, who has just gotten up from the previous incident. The bear punches Bellybutton in the face. Bellybutton falls onto two rocks, but launches back with agility and slams his body into the bear, biting and mutilating the bear. The bear smacks Bellybutton away, who falls flat on his face. The bear throws various objects at Bellybutton, but misses him entirely. Instead all of these objects hit Jellybean, one after the other. Jellybean gets sent flying back into an electrical plug, which electrocutes her on the spot. This sets fire to a long rope near the plug. The rope's flame gradually burns it until it reaches a pack of TNT and explosives. Bellybutton and the bear scream, and the entire surrounding area explodes. Bellybutton, now with various cuts and bruises, stands in awe, until he notices the tattered bow that belonged to Jellybean. He begins sobbing, until Jellybean comes flying down on top of Bellybutton. Bellybutton, relieved, puckers for a kiss. Jellybean is furious, however, and tears off Bellybutton's lips, and throws them in his face. Bellybutton shrugs as the scene irises out. The bear's head lands on Bellybutton. Deleted Scene When Bellybutton and the pig fly past a young bear and cat (with Bellybutton giving the middle finger to the audience, no less), the bear dons a hat resembling Rainbow Dash, and a shirt resembling Pinkie Pie, both from the series, ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Embarrassed, he notes: "Uh, I can explain." Characters * Bellybutton (Debut) * Jellybean (Debut) * The Bear (Debut) * Goldie (Debut, Cameo) * Cruncher (Debut, cameo) * Pig (Debut) Trivia * This is the only episode where none of the characters actually speak, due to auditions not yet being completed. * Being the first episode in the series, this short features a different title opening. The title card simply reads "Cartoonlover98's Bellybutton The Rabbit." * The short was meant to be a stand-alone project; it wasn't until later that the idea to create a series based around Bellybutton was conceived. * The bear constantly changes from a dark red to a light brown throughout the episode. * When Bellybutton is initially punching the bear, his face changes into many different arrangements. One of these bares a resemblance to a 1930's Disney-esque design, another changes into a Ren and Stimpy type expression, and a third puts text on his face, reading "inSERT 'PAUSE & UR GAY' JOKE HERE." This is a reference to the common trend of videos having text on screen for less than a quarter of a second, and the audience pointing this out. * All of the bear's screams are comprised of Tom's shouts from Tom and Jerry. * Cruncher (in his cameo) bears a slightly different design here, with a lighter shade of orange, and a white lower chin and torso. * The bowling ball that hits Jellybean appears out of nowhere; it simply falls out of the sky for no apparent reason * The beer bottle that the bear throws reads "Cocaine Cola". * One of the objects that the bear throws is a blue Kirby doll. * When Bellybutton leaps into the air to avoid objects that the bear throws, in one shot, he dons a hat and mustache, much like Mario from the Super Mario ''series. This time though, he has a blue hat. * When Jellybean is being hit with various objects, her face morphs into several references to different media. In one, she changes to a ''South Park-esque design. * The TNT cannons inside of the bear cave read "DAH". * At the end of the cartoon, instead of including credits, a simple "The End" slide appears. External Links The Episode The Deleted Scene | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:First Cartoons